


REVENGE AND LOVE (IDK)

by YuiEnoshima



Category: Qishi Huanxiang Ye
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Unknown feelings, based on a Marina and the Diamonds song, idk - Freeform, its just cute, kinda mean guy, kinda oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiEnoshima/pseuds/YuiEnoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that ever since Lin Ling went to third princes mansion she has been treated like a maid. What happens when she actually gets the guts to retaliate towards the arrogant prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	REVENGE AND LOVE (IDK)

“It feels so good when the shoe is put on the other foot”  
Or at least that’s what Lin Ling was thinking when she put spices in the third princes afternoon cake.  
This’ll teach the bastard not to mess with me; I’m not his maid! She thought to herself, smirking evilly whilst pouring chilli in the marble cake he requested.  
“Ohhhh~ Lin Ling~” the angelic voice twisted into something darker, representing his annoyance with what he caught her doing. He was worse than the popes son and the demon side of Parsi put together, yes that meant he was both devilishly attractive and evil, extremely evil.  
A cross popping vein appeared on her head and she sighed mumbling a couple of incoherent words.  
“You do realise I can tell when your plotting something evil right; not that I actually think a stupid girl like you would try anything of the sort”  
Ok, now she was pissed. How dare he call her a stupid girl.  
“If you want me to cook for you, then shut up!”  
A small smirk appeared on his face and he laughed coldly “oh really now? Is that what a maid should be saying to his master?”  
M-Maid? M-Master? Before she could find a good come-back he had already crossed the room to her, pinning her small figure against the countertop. His face slowly leaned toward hers and she could only attempt to wriggle out of his grip.  
“What are you gonna do now princess?” he was being relentless, this, Lin noted, was the eighth time this week. The sad thing was she’d only been there for two days and he’d already managed to tease her in every way possible to a teenage girl. But even now she could tell the other was acting differently than usual, it was like the usual teasing aura had just disappeared and now he was staring at her with such awe that she fell from his grip. Fortunately this gave him a chance to manoeuvre his hand from the counter to around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
He’s so close’ she thought, a blush appearing on her face. Why is she blushing though? The only person who made her feel like this was Arthur so why….Yi?  
Because he’s real…not just a fictional game character that you fell in love with…he will always be there….loving you…not messing around with Genevouire in front of you…he chose you.  
She felt breathless, out of all the girls at his school he had decided to show her his true personality, she was the only one, the only one.  
How was she so stupid? She had always been drawn to him…so why didn’t she admit it to herself earlier.  
I like the third prince. It felt right to think that, righter than what it felt to be in love with Arthur and now that she had admitted it to herself it was now the point of truth.  
She didn’t know what she was saying, being swept away in the atmosphere took a little of her dignity away too, apparently.  
“M-Master…let me kiss you…” she whispered, leaning into his ear.  
She didn’t expect to get an answer, she expected to get a laugh and be pulled back to cooking his food but he surprised her again.  
‘Do what you like, m’lady” he was so close-Wait he just switched their roles? Who cares dammit, it was about freaking time anyway.  
She closed the distance between them, their lips pressing together finally. She was proud of her boldness, if it wasn’t for that stupid game world she never would have tried something like this. It was all because of them that she could be this courageous to the boy she liked. She silenced her thoughts, wrapping her arm around his neck and leaning in more. She kissed him and miraculously he still kissed back. (She’s still waiting for him to laugh at her…)  
There was passion but not sexual ‘I want you now’ passion, well no that’s not true…that was there, shirts were ripped off and stuff..but shh. To Lin it just felt like letting their feelings toward each other be truthfully exposed to the both of them finally.  
Maybe her luck wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyouuuu for reading this uwu" its my first fanfic and yeah I know its not that good ;~;  
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless...I ship these two more than her and Arthur xD  
> Yes the first line was based off a song I like by Marina x3 and this manga is soooo awesome >w


End file.
